Warriors: Into the School
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Story about the cats in the warriors books when they are all human teenagers. Canon pairings. They were all born teenagers not a cats turn into humans story.


-1**A/N: ****this is my first Warriors story and I hope I didn't screw it up too badly.**

**Basically all the cats are teenagers in high school. Daughters and sons become cousins and younger siblings so that the older are able to watch over everything like it was in the book.**

**I changed some things of course and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Rusty yawned and stretched in bed. His hand searched his side table for the item that wouldn't shut up.

Finally his hand landed on the alarm clock that his parents bought him, or rather forced onto him so he wouldn't be late anymore.

He opened one eye and looked at the time and then groaned. His _loving _parents had set it for six thirty. What teen in their right mind would even think about getting up at six thirty in the morning on a Monday?

"Wake up Rusty" he heard his mother say outside his bedroom.

With another groan he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth he grabbed a hairbrush and attacked the lump on his head. His red hair was getting really long, almost shoulder length, maybe he should cut it…but Sand liked it long so it stayed. His green eyes stared at him in the mirror sleepily; he swallowed another yawn and went back to his room to get dressed.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his mother, father, and little sister.

"Well looks who's finally awake" his sister Priscilla, otherwise known as Princess, said.

"Buzz off outsider" he grumbled to her and walked straight to his chair where his mother sat down a plate of eggs in front of him.

"What does that even mean 'Outsider'?" his father asked looking up from his newspaper.

Rusty sighed. 'Outsider' along with other terms was only understandable if you went to Forest High School.

"Nothing dad" Rusty answered picking up his fork and poking the eggs.

"Don't play with your food Rust" his mother said using that old nickname.

Rusty sighed once more "Mom. It's not Rusty or Rust. It's Fire" he explained once more. Why couldn't his parents get it?

"You kids and your little nicknames" his mother said rubbing the top of his head.

Screw it. If it meant buying something at a store, which in all truth was sometimes better then the food at home, then so be it. He left the table, picked up his backpack, called a "Goodbye" over his shoulder and left for school.

He fingered the necklace all his friends wore. A thunderbolt on a chain. It showed where he belonged at school.

There were five places that you could belong to. Your characteristics showed where you would go.

First, and the best in his opinion, was Thunder. When we are just there we are respectful of other groups. In battle, the other groups like to fight to prove themselves or something; however we are fierce, courageous, and extremely loyal. Thunder mates speak out for what is right, and are not afraid to challenge The Code, more on the Code later.

Next is Wind. We're aren't supposed to be friendly with any of the other groups, it has happened in the past and there were a lot of betrayals and fighting that had been caused from that, but we are more friendly with the Wind group than any other group. The Wind group is almost as loyal as us Thunder mates, tough, fast, and easily offended. But they are also cowards who run off as soon as the going gets tough.

Then is River. They are known for their skill at fishing and love for water. They also love beautiful things, and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their lockers. They are known to be clever and graceful. And they are always up to fight to prove that they are the best. Yeah right.

And last, and least, is Shadow. They have always seemed to be the "darker" group, with fierce, more disagreeable warriors. However, this dark reputation has been earned over the years by an unfortunate run of corrupted leaders, twisted minds, and bitter plots. They are battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy. They are more prone to fight and have caused us to have many injuries from many mates and made them decide to become 'Outsiders'.

The last group is as I said before about three times 'Outsiders'. They are the group that has chosen to not join any of the groups. They aren't involved in any of our business and stay out of our way.

The clans have a lot of the same things. Like each clan has four places. We categorize them with whatever position the students have. Freshman are apprentices. Sophomores and juniors are warriors. We also have a leader and a medical. A leader is basically what it says. Someone that leads us. They help with all the disagreements with the other clans and a bunch of other things. The leader has to be a senior seeing as they have the most experience in the school, in June before the last day the leader picks one of the juniors; soon to be seniors come next year, as a new leader. The medical is, as it sounds, is the one who we go to when we are hurt and need some sort of medical things that we can't go to the nurse for. The school doesn't mind that we made the clans and do all sort of stuff for that but as long as it didn't interfere with our academic material. And sometimes we get into fights and we don't want any of the teachers to know it. The medical is also a senior, although it could be a junior or even a sophomore.

One more thing is we get different names. As a freshman, or apprentice, they have their name which they carry for the rest of those four years and the last part is 'paw'. When they become sophomores the leader, before picking a new leader, first gives the apprentices the next part of their name. Something like heart or stripe, or claw, or something else. The leader however also obtained the last part of their name becomes star. The first part of their name reflects either their real name or a part of their characteristics. Like for Rusty he had the name Firepaw. Fire for his red hair. Usually everyone just calls others their first part of their name.

The current leader of Thunder is Sunstar, also known as Sunny Peterson. Her name Sunstar came from her real first name obviously. The current leader of Wind is Heatherstar, aka Heather Lockler. The leader for River is Hailstar, aka Hal Snyder. And the leader for Shadow is Raggedstar, aka Rafael Buganda.

The medicals were Spottedleaf aka Spring Clover of Thunder, Hawkheart aka Hawa Dinger of Wind, Brambleberry aka Brandon Hunter of River, and Sagewhisker aka Sage Hentern of Shadow.

His close friends were Graypaw, Robert Grayson, and Sandpaw, who was also his girlfriend Sandy Berk. The other apprentices were Ravenpaw, Raymond Yi, and Dustpaw, Duncan Hill. He was friendly with Ravenpaw but Dustpaw hated him because he was Sandpaw's boyfriend. And Ravenpaw seemed to be getting less interested in all the going ons of Thunder, most of the time Firepaw was afraid that he would chose to leave Thunder and become one of the Outsiders like his sister did.

The groups were created when the school first opened about seventy years ago. They keep it documented in four separate notebooks that the principal kept over the summer and the rest of the year the leaders kept. That was one of the main reasons being a leader was so important. In each book was a copy of the Code, handwritten by the first leader, and the names each year of the current leader, medical as well as if they are a senior junior or sometimes even a sophomore, warriors and apprentices. Only the leader and the medical have ever read it. It has from the beginning up until now. It is an unspoken law that no one will ever destroy another group's book.

**Lame ending I know but I wanted to stop there before meeting with the other mates.**

**Groups instead of clans. Healers instead of Medicine Cats. Mates instead of cats in general.**

**Any questions, comments leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power, otherwise known as Rainclaw over and out.**


End file.
